I'll Show You
by Uzumaki-Uchiha-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Naruto makes a mistake and decides to fix it. Valentine's Day fic! Narusasu! Warnings and disclaimers inside. Pleas read it (despite the crappy summary) 3 and Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hey there, guys! So, this is the Valentine's Day fic I've been working on for like ever. It was actually originally planned to me a Shizaya, but then I decided against it because the characters seemed to out of it for the kind of personalities Shizuo and Izaya have. So, I decided to make it a Narusasu! Um, this story doesn't contain any lemons, unfortunately. I might add an extra chapter with some, but I don't know. It depends on my mood XD Um, well, please read this story and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**

**Warnings: yaoi, slash, boyXboy, maleXmale pairing, mentions and some depictions of rape, some swearing, and crappy writing because I'm not that good of an author ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any clever lines, so let me just state the obvious. These characters are obviously not mine, alright?**

**This story in unbeta'd, unfortunately, so please excuse the mistakes! Without further ado, here's I'll Show You!**

_I walked silently, my boot clad feet leaving indentations on the snow covered street, though I didn't pay it any mind, the thin layer of snow not meaning much to me. The temperature was warmer than it had been the past few days since it was snowing and I found myself grateful for it as I trudged down the street in only a bright orange, long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit, showing the black inside of the shirt. A dark red scarf was draped around my neck loosely. I hadn't even bothered to put it on correctly after I had run from my house after a long fight with my father about a school field trip that was going to last about a week and it was over night and everything and I had refused to listen to my mom trying to talk me out of wanting to go because it was dangerous. My dad had then gotten mad and here I ended up, a simple first-grader marching through the streets as the weather neared the end of winter, letting off some steam._

"_No, you can't go. It's too dangerous. Rapists live in the city," I mocked my mom and dad, face scrunching up into a scowl and I turned around, continuing to walk, only backwards now, as I shouted at the empty street as if my parents were before me. "Well, I don't even know what a rapist is!" Huffing, I gritted my teeth, glaring at the empty street as if it was its fault that I had gotten into the argument in the first place._

_Turning around, I yelped and nearly tripped as my blue eyes landed on a figure lying on the snow covered ground in a navy blue long sleeved shirt and nothing more. The shirt reached the boy mid-thigh and I found myself being grateful for that since I didn't fancy seeing another guy's weenie. Stepping over the male, I continued on with my brooding, until I heard a soft voice calling from behind me, asking me to wait—to help him. My steps slowed before drawing to a complete stop and I turned around, prepared to tell the boy off and inform him that I was in the middle of some much needed self-loathing, but when I locked eyes with onyx orbs, the words died on my tongue. There were tears glittering in the dark eyes and they looked so desperate, so lost that even as a seven year old, I could tell the male before me really needed a hug._

"_Where are you pants?" was the first thing that left my lips as I crouched next to the pale boy and that was when I noticed the pool of blood the male was lying on and the blue lips and trembling figure. How long had the boy been laying there? Reaching over, I pulled the smaller male closer to me, trying futilely to warm him up. It'd be bad if the boy died on me now. _

"_I don't know," the boy mumbled quietly, leaning against me as if he was seeking my warmth and I hugged him tight like my older brother would do to me. "They took them, I think…" The boy's words shook, and I noticed it wasn't just from the cold and his teeth chattering, but it was also from fear that was displayed rather clearly in his eyes._

"_Who are they?" I question softly, moving my hands over the boy's body, trying to find the source of the blood and my fingers encountered a wet patch on the shirt where it covered the male's butt and I wondered silently if it was normal for blood to be coming from there and I warily lifted the shirt, the boy shifting in my hold to allow my curious gaze to find what happened. _

"_Rapists," the male whispered softly just as my eyes landed on the abused entrance of the petite boy and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched blood drip down onto the snowy street, staining the perfect white color and I hesitantly let my hand wander down, catching a drop of blood from the boy's inner thigh and bringing it to my nose, as if the metallic smell of the blood would confirm it for what it was._

"_What are rapists?"_

"_People who have sex with you without you saying it's okay," the boy whimpered softly and I thought for a moment before remembering what sex was. I had heard two teachers talking about it and I swear I had never blushed so hard in my life._

"_But, isn't sex supposed to feel—I don't know—g-good? My brother says it's supposed to feel amazing," I stated, but as I looked down at the shivering boy leaning against me and caught sight of the small shake of his head, I knew my brother must have been wrong about something. Suddenly, going to the city didn't seem so appealing anymore._

"_Not this way… When a rapist does it, it never feels good," the boy whispered and I looked down at him before slowly pushing the boy away a bit, my hands on his trembling shoulders._

"_This isn't the first time it's happened…is it?"_

_The boy looked away and I felt my stomach drop at the small nod of confirmation to my words. Oh god… Suddenly the argument my parents put up about me not going on the field trip made a lot more sense. Well, now I felt bad. I stood, prepared to march off to go apologize to my parents, but then I looked down and remembered the boy and my gaze was transfixed on him, the small figure in the navy blue shirt. I took in his entire appearance, and honestly, the guy was the complete opposite of me. His skin was a creamy white and he had deep, dark eyes and raven locks that were spiked in the back and then framed his face in the front with black bangs that fell over his eyes a bit._

"_What's your name?" I finally asked with a soft smile, holding out my hand to the boy who shakily took it and I hauled him up onto his trembling legs, for the first time noticing that he didn't have any shoes on. I could only guess the rapists had taken those, too._

"_Sasuke," the small boy answered softly, and I grinned, removing my scarf and wrapping it around the small male._

"_Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You can count on me to help you out!" A laugh escaped my lips and despite the severity of the situation, my seven year old mind managed to make the situation not seem all that bad and the boy in front of me smiled a bit, despite the fact that he looked like he's fall over at any given moment. "Did you just move here?"_

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Where's your house?"_

"_It's by the shrine down by the lake…." The raven responded and I grinned before crouching down in front of him._

"_Get on! I'm pretty strong, you know," I said, my voice rather loud and it echoed in the silence of the outdoors, but the other boy didn't seem to mind and I grinned as he slowly crawled onto my back and I was alarmed at how light he was. None of my friends were this light._

_The walk to Sasuke's house was pretty long, in my opinion, since the shrine sat on the other side of town from my house, but the trip was really only about twenty minutes, though I think at one point Sasuke dozed off on my back because his head had dropped onto my shoulder and his grip had loosened around me. When we reached the house, though, Sasuke had stirred from his light sleep and had promptly proceeded to jerk out of my grasp in surprise, his mind still a bit clouded from sleep._

"_H-hey, it's just me, Naruto. We're friends now, remember?" I looked at the frightened raven, brow furrowed in confusion and I wondered if, despite all my attempts, the situation was a lot more serious than I thought. The fear slowly edged its way out of the male's expression and the raven soon slumped against the door of his house, body trembling slightly. I just looked at the male silently before I slipped off my scarf and walked forward, wrapping the extremely large scarf around the boy's neck a few times before gently tugging on the ends. Stepping back, I shot the surprised male a grin._

"_Th-thanks…"_

"_It's so that you'll remember me," I stated, my grin brightening as the raven's eyes widened a fraction before a small smile appeared on the slightly blue lips and I remembered how cold the male probably was. "You know, you're really pretty." The words escaped my mouth before I even thought about them and I flushed a bright red. Guys weren't supposed to be pretty. Guys were supposed to be hot, sexy, and manly—or, at least, that was what my brother said. But as I watched small fingers gently clutch at the fabric of the scarf and dark eyes fixed themselves on me, I saw none of those things in the boy before me. All I saw was a pretty boy wearing my scarf with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. I swore I saw the background sparkle at the sheer cuteness of the image before my very eyes as he looked at me with shyness that only a seven year old that cute could pull off._

"_Y-you think I'm pretty?" Sasuke asked softly, eyes looking at me through lowered lashes and I felt myself blush, running my small fingers through the mess of yellow on top of my head. _

"_Well, yeah, I-I do."_

_Sasuke blinked before he smiled a bit and moved forward on weak legs, giving me a small hug before stepping back. "Thank you, Naruto," he whispered softly before he went through the door of his house and I watched him go with a bright grin as I saw the way one of his hands kept a firm hold of the dark red scarf._

Naruto awoke with a start, sitting up in his chair, eyes widened as blue orbs only managed to see pink and he reached his hand out to swat away the pink blob and he got a yelp in response as he roughly pushed it away when it wouldn't budge. Blinking the sleepiness from his eyes, he looked down and his jaw fell open when he saw that the pink blob had been the hair of his new girlfriend, the girl he had been crushing on for as long as he could remember.

"Geez, Naruto, you could be a bit more gentle," Sakura whined as he sat up, rubbing his but gingerly as he rose from the floor, brushing off the skirt of her uniform free of any bits of dirt that could have been on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," Naruto admitted with a sheepish smile as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Why had he dreamt of the first time he had met Sasuke? Why—_oh…_ He peeked at Sakura from behind his hands. Now he remembered. God, he wanted to be asleep again, now. He wanted to never wake up if it meant he didn't have to do what his girlfriend was expecting him to do today. "How long have we been in here?" Naruto decided to asked, sitting up and fixing his pants, doing the belt before going on a search for his shirt, finding it where it had been thrown halfway across the room and he slipped it on, doing the buttons.

"For most of last period, there's only five minutes left," Sakura responded and Naruto's body stiffened noticeably and he shakily did the last of his buttons before walking to get his bag.

"I should go, then," the blonde managed to get out, his throat closing up and it felt like he had a million eyes trained on him, judging him for what he was about to do. He wanted to scream, to yell, to break something, to somehow release all the pent up emotions raging inside of him.

"You should. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, without that loser next to you."

"Do I really have to?" Naruto whispered finally as he slung his bag over his shoulder, cerulean orbs locking with jade.

"Naruto, we agreed to this. If we're going to go out, we can't have that _thing_ around. People are going to think you're a _faggot_ like he is," Sakura said, her voice sickeningly sweet and Naruto winced slightly at the words before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright…" the word came out barely above a whisper, filled with every bit of regret that he felt and he slowly exited the empty classroom they had been in. It wasn't used anymore. He and Sasuke always went there for lunch.

_Sasuke…_

His stomach dropped as his mind helpfully supplied all the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. He really didn't want to do this, but Sasuke would understand. Sasuke always understood. Sasuke was always there for him, he never abandoned the blonde regardless what the situation was.

"_How do I do that?" Naruto asked, looking at the pink haired female in front of him._

"_Insult him, make him hate you, throw him away like the trash he is. He'll do the rest," Sakura replied with a bright smile._

"_But…" Naruto slouched against the desk, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I don't want to hurt him…"_

"_It'll be worse if you try and be nice to him. He'll only cling more," Sakura reasoned softly, placing a soft hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Trust me. You want to get rid of him."_

"Hey, you okay?" The voice at his side startled the blonde form his thoughts and he looked down at the raven walking next to him, taking in the male's slender figure hidden beneath the large hooded sweater he wore on top of his school uniform. Long fingers were hidden beneath the sleeves of the sweater and they folded as the fingers clutched the straps of his bag tightly.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto responded hurriedly, shooting the raven a weak grin before he quickly looked away, not wanting to see the look of clear disbelief on the raven's face.

"So, how's it going with you and Sakura? I heard you guys sneaked off after lunch. Was it fun?" Sasuke asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit and Naruto felt a small smile tugging at his lips, albeit a sad one, as he looked at the male.

"It was amazing," Naruto responded softly before his head bowed forward, blonde hair shielding his eyes. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto began, getting a soft hum in response, "am I really your only friend?" The smaller male stopped in his tracks for a moment before continuing on walking as if nothing happened.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"Just answer, please…"

The odd look he received did nothing to calm the churning in his stomach and the sweating of his hands and Naruto really didn't want to do this once he received the small nod in response.

"Yeah, you are. You already know that, though. Why are you even asking?"

Naruto could feel his stomach twisting in knots, felt the dread settling into his heart, but didn't he deserve his happiness. Sasuke would understand, Sasuke always understood. Sasuke never abandoned him.

_Sasuke would never do what I'm about to do._

"Tell me, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, voice low and demanding and he stopped walking, the raven stopping a few paces ahead of him, looking back in confusion, "what's it like? Being a fag?" Naruto hissed, putting as much venom behind his words as possible and he made sure to keep his eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to meet the hurt eyes of his best friend. It was either Sasuke's happiness or his own and Sasuke always told Naruto to try to be a bit more selfish, so Naruto chose his own happiness over the other males.

"W-what?" Sasuke managed to gasp out, voice breaking slightly and his eyes widened as Naruto raised his head a shot him a disgusted glare that made the thin raven's heart break in two.

"You are a fag, aren't you? The little queer boy of the school," Naruto spat and he could feel his stomach tightening, his own heart breaking as he watched Sasuke's eyes glitter with small tears and the raven looked at the blonde in utter shock.

"Naruto, what are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to hang out with a fucking gay guy. Other people are going to think I'm a fag just like you," Naruto hissed and his eyes followed the single tear that rolled down a pale cheek and Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to fight down the guilt he was feeling.

"_Hey, Sasuke?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why am I the only one you hang out with?" The thirteen year old Naruto asked his friend as he joined Sasuke in the bleachers on the side of the soccer field. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, cocking his head to the side a bit, a delicate eyebrow raised._

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_What do you mean?" The look of confusion that crossed his face must have been amusing to the raven before he chuckled a bit before leaning back, looking up at the sky._

"_Well, you're my only friend. I thought it was pretty obvious," the pale male looked at Naruto with a small smile playing upon pink lips._

"_Really? I'm your only friend?" A nod. "Wah, I'm really honored." Naruto wrapped an arm around the raven, giving him a gentle squeeze. Sasuke laughed lightly at his actions and Naruto could only grin at his friend's reaction. He really liked that laugh._

"Since when have you been so against homosexuality, huh?" Sasuke finally grit out and Naruto swore that with the way Sasuke was practically cowering now, it seemed like the male was trying to disappear into his sweater and it suddenly struck him that it was probably the purpose of it.

Ignoring the question, Naruto gripped his hair, feeling the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. "I bet you're a total whore. You barely get any sleep. I guess it's because you're constantly whoring yourself to people like the slut you are," Naruto hissed and he knew he struck a chord within Sasuke when he heard the weak sob that escaped the raven and when he glanced over against his will, he felt his entire heart be pounded into dust at the sight of the tears freely streaming down the raven's face, dark eyelashes damp with tears and before he could even think of saying anything, of apologizing like he so desperately wanted to, Sasuke was gone, running down the street as fast as his slim legs could take him.

Once Sasuke had rounded the corner, Naruto felt his own tears fall and he slowly crouched in the middle of the street, gasping breaths escaping him as he sobbed quietly, biting down on his knuckles so as to not make any noise.

"_Ne, Sasuke, you know something? I really want to get married one day," Naruto proclaimed with a bright grin and he glanced over at his friend, brow furrowing slightly as he saw the sudden sad look that passed over the raven's face. "Hey, what's wrong, Sasuke?"_

"_Nothing, Naru, nothing," the raven replied, forcing a small smile onto his lips._

"_Sasuke, tell me what's wrong."_

_They were fifteen now._

"_Do you," Sasuke paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip and fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater, "do you think I'll ever get married?" the question was asked so timidly that for a moment, Naruto even doubted it was ever asked, but at he looked at his friend who suddenly looked very uncomfortable, he knew it had been asked and he shot his friend a reassuring smile._

"_Sure you will! As long as you're not gay, you'll definitely get married. I mean, who would be able to resist someone as attractive as you?"_

"_Why would I not be able to get married if I was gay?" Sasuke asked softly, eyes trained on his fingers._

"_Well, even though a lot of people around here don't really mind homosexuality and all, gay marriages haven't been made legal here, so if you were gay, you'd have to get married outside of here, but you know," Naruto now turned to look at Sasuke completely, reaching out a grabbing Sasuke's hand, watching as the raven looked up to meet his gaze with wide onyx eyes, "if you are gay," Naruto said seriously, "you better buy me a plane ticket to wherever you're having your wedding, okay?" Naruto grinned at the flabbergasted look on the raven's face._

"_Are you serious?" Sasuke whispered softly and Naruto looked at him before wrapping his arms around the smaller male, pulling him against him._

"_Of course, I am. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Sasuke. Never doubt that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really…what are friends for?" Naruto smiled gently at the raven, watching as the male's eyes widened a bit before a small smile appeared on pink lips and thin arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's rather toned body, squeezing him gently._

"_For someone with as much bad luck as me, I sure managed to get an amazing friend," Sasuke mused with a broken laugh and it was then that Naruto realized that the raven was crying and resting his chin on top of silky black locks, he gently rubbed small circles onto the small of Sasuke's back, the smile never leaving his lips. He had never felt more content then he did at that moment._

Naruto could feel the sadness inside him slowly overwhelming him. It was like a part of his soul had been wrenched away and he could only cry and pray that Sakura was really worth it because the pain he was currently feeling felt like it would devour him whole.

Slowly stumbling to his feet, he walked home on memory, tears still streaming down his cheeks, though he made no sound. Upon reaching home, he didn't answer his parents' questions, brushing past them and heading up to his room, closing the door and falling onto his bed. Grabbing his pillow, he buried his face in it before screaming into it, the sound muffled, but still equally loud and he felt another sob wrench itself free from him as the tears started anew. God, it _hurt._

_Sasuke would never have done this to you._

_He wouldn't have abandoned you for a girl or guy._

_Your happiness was the only thing he ever thought about._

God, he felt awful and little did he know that the male he had just ditched wasn't faring any better.

It had been a week, a damn week and there had been no sign of Sasuke. Azure eyes constantly scanned the room in every class he shared with the raven and yet there was no sight of him. Where had he gone?

_Don't tell me he's done something stupid?_

The thought was rapidly pushed away and shoved out of his mind and Naruto bit down on the end of his pen as he felt panic swell up inside of him. Sasuke wouldn't do something like that over him, right?

_Why wouldn't he? You were all he had._

"_Sasuke, you've met my parents. When am I going to be able to meet yours? I've never seen them around before," Naruto commented as he sat on Sasuke's large four poster bed, his eyes fixated on the ceiling before they flicked over to the male next to him that had put down his book._

"_You really want to meet them?" Sasuke asked softly, his eyes downcast, face void of emotion. Naruto nodded his head silently with a bright smile._

"_Yeah, I mean, they're always at work or something whenever I'm here. Do they work overseas or something?" Naruto asked and he watched as his ten year old companion stood up, shaking his head a bit before motioning for Naruto to follow him. The blonde silently stood up, confused but listening anyway as Sasuke instructed him to put on his shoes, doing the same with a soft sigh. "Wait, we're going to go see them now? Aren't they busy?"_

"_I assure you, Naruto, they're not doing anything of importance. Now, come on," Sasuke instructed as he walked out of his house and Naruto followed after him silently, brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything else. They walked in silence down the street before Sasuke made turn and Naruto found himself standing in the middle of a large span of grass. Sasuke continued walk, not even checking to see if Naruto was following, able to here the males rushed steps to catch up._

_They stopped in the middle and Naruto drew in a sharp breath as everything seemed to click. Three large stones stood before them and Naruto felt like a complete idiot as he stared at them. Sasuke moved and sat down next to the stones. "This is my family. This one's my mom," he motioned to the one next to him, "that's my father," he motioned to the one in the middle, "and that's my brother," he pointed to the one furthest from him. "Say hi to them, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled and Naruto finally managed to tear his eyes away from the stones to look over at Sasuke who looked so small and frail next to the sturdy slabs of stone and Naruto walked over, falling to his knees next to the raven and embracing him._

"_Oh god, Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…." Naruto mumbled as he held the smaller male close and Naruto felt his tears soaking the sweater Sasuke was wearing, but he couldn't bring himself care. "I promise you, Sasuke, that I won't ever leave you, even in death…" Naruto gasped out, tightening his hold around the raven who had started to tremble in his arms and he could feel the tears of the light skinned male soaking into his clothing. "So, so, promise me you won't either," Naruto whispered, pulling back and looking at the male before him with watery blue eyes._

"_I won't. No matter what, you won't be able to get rid of me."_

_What have I done?_

"Naruto, come on! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" Sakura called back to him from a few meters ahead and Naruto looked up at her, forcing a grin on.

"Coming," he called back. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. The only thing he saw was Sasuke looking back at him with the barest of smiles, calling over to him.

"_Hurry up, dobe, or we'll be late."_

"Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto whispered under his breath as he jogged to catch up to Sakura, letting her latch onto his arm and pull him along and he couldn't help but wish for the head of bubblegum pink hair to be the familiar silky black locks that were naturally spiked up in the back like a duck's ass.

They entered the school and everything was the same, Naruto noticed without the slightest bit of interest. A week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604800 seconds…. He missed the raven, the silent male who always hid behind his large hooded sweaters and enjoyed curling up with him to watch a movie. Sasuke was the only one out of his male friends that didn't mind the physical contact and always succumbed after grumbling something about not being a girl or something of the sort.

_Where are you?_

_I miss you._

_Why did I have to be such an idiot?_

_This wasn't worth it. It definitely wasn't worth it._

Soft lips pressed against his own as they reached his locker and Naruto thought that maybe it was worth giving another chance, just for a bit, but once the pink haired female was gone, Naruto was left alone to grieve the loss of his friend. Looking at the locker beside own, Naruto nearly fell over as he saw who stood there.

_Sasuke…_

"Hey," Naruto whispered softly and he watched from the corner of his eye as the raven jerked in surprise and the blonde looked at him silently before opening his locker and swapping out the books he needed for the day before his attention was once again directed at the raven that had shifted a bit further away.

"Hey," was the quiet response he received and Naruto swore he felt a little bit of happiness return to him at the sound. "I don't think you should be talking to me if you don't want people to think you're a faggot," Sasuke whispered, closing his locker and Naruto head whipped around to look at the raven that was now looking at him and that's when he actually took in the male's appearance and god he looked horrible.

The onyx eyes were red and puffy and he could see dark bags beneath them, showing the lack of sleep. The male's eyes looked dead, not a single bit of life shining in them and Naruto felt the guilt and sorrow stirring deep within him. His gaze shifted down and he felt as if he couldn't breathe as he saw what Sasuke wore around his neck.

_The scarf…_

The dark red scarf was still rather large for Sasuke and he had wrapped it around his neck quite a few times and despite it being April, Naruto could see the cold that was practically creeping through Sasuke's body, freezing any warmth that had been there, like the day they had met. The only difference was that the cause for the cold this time was Naruto.

"Sasuke—"

"Don't say my name," Sasuke hissed and Naruto could see the tears already brimming in the dark eyes and he was taken aback by the sudden surge of emotions showing in the twin gems. "It just makes it hurt more." With that Sasuke was gone, though Naruto didn't miss the small action when Sasuke buried his face deeper into the scarf.

Classes were depressing. Naruto sat next to Sasuke in every single class they shared and in every single class he shared with Sasuke, he also shared with Sakura and Sakura would always get up and throw the raven out of his chair before plopping herself down in it and shoving the raven's books out of the way.

"You should stay on the ground like the bitch you are," Sakura would spat and the whole class laughed because the school Naruto attended was a private school and unfortunately it consisted of a large portion of homophobes. Sakura would then turn to Naruto and bat her lashes at him with a small smirk and Naruto would give her a weak grin, but his gaze would be fixed on Sasuke who would then sit on the floor, knees pulled to his chest, face buried in his arms as people threw jibes at him and Naruto once again didn't miss the way Sasuke buried his face into the scarf as if it supplied some hidden sort of comfort.

The teacher would then walk in and he would politely ask Sasuke if he was okay and ninety percent of the time Sasuke would nod and not budge an inch for entire lesson. Then, when everyone stood to leave, Naruto could only watch as people roughly kicked Sasuke as they left, spitting insults at the poor male who curled in on himself, not making a sound.

The last period of the day was when Sasuke snapped apparently because as they sat in the classroom silently, waiting for the teacher, Sasuke already curled up on the floor, one of the kids that sat across from them took out his water bottle and then proceeded to dump the contents all over Sasuke who cried out softly in shock, earning laughs from everyone except Naruto.

The teacher walked in then and he looked at Sasuke in alarm before walking over and asking if the male was okay and Sasuke just shook his head, stood up and gathered his stuff and left, head bowed down to hide his tears from everyone, but Naruto knew he was crying and he felt that any bit happiness he had left inside of his had been efficiently squeezed out of him.

This wasn't right. He was supposed to be there for the raven, to hug him, to comfort him. No one used to tease Sasuke whenever Naruto was around the raven, but now that Naruto wasn't, it had begun. God, he felt absolutely horrible.

Two weeks had now passed and Sasuke hadn't shown up to school since the incident with the water. Was it even allowed to miss that much school? Naruto found himself spending more and more time with Sakura, doing anything physical with her just to distract himself from the pain of Sasuke being gone. Losing a friend wasn't supposed to hurt this much. The blonde had ditched several friends before and none of those times had hurt him this badly.

"Hey, Naruto, want to go to the movies later?" Sakura asked as she leaned against Sasuke's locker and Naruto had the sudden urge to push the pink haired girl away from the locker and growl at her to never touch anything of Sasuke's again, but he pushed the emotion away.

"Yeah, sure, just—woah," Naruto's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on familiar raven hair and beautiful onyx orbs that seemed to be cold and distant as they glared at anyone that dared to tease him and most people cowered away under the force of the glare.

"What?" Sakura turned around and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Sasuke was standing in front of her now, dark red scarf wrapped around his neck, body clad in tight black skinny jeans and loose fitting black v-neck, and leather strapped boots were on his feet.

"You're in my way," Sasuke said coolly, looking at Sakura with a blank stare that made even Naruto want to shrink back and hide. This was nothing like the Sasuke he knew and yet at the same time, it was because Naruto knew that Sasuke was the same person, regardless of appearances. Sakura remained frozen in her spot and Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke grunted in annoyance before lashing out a slender hand and shoving her out of the way before opening his locker and retrieving his books, shoving them into his bag before slamming the metal door shut.

Onyx orbs then met azure and Naruto felt as if a ray of light had been shined upon him because he felt so much warmer than he had the other day as he saw the warm, kind look Sasuke sent him, but the sadness in the small quirk of the lips upward made Naruto remember the actions he had taken against the raven and Sasuke was still being nice to him.

_He's honestly too good for me. He deserves better._

Naruto returned the smile with a slight one of his own and as Sasuke shoved past Sakura and himself, he felt Sasuke's hand against his own and another material and he tightened his hand around it to hide it from view, feeling it fold under his fingers.

_A note…_

Naruto had to wait until lunch to read the note and the second he did, he was tearing himself away from Sakura and her friends and darting away. His long legs rocketed him up the several flight of stairs in record time and he slammed the door open to the rooftop, running out onto it and just barely remembering to close the door behind himself. Desperate blue eyes searched the roof before he let out a dejected sigh as his eyes didn't come across the familiar figure.

"I didn't think you'd be here before me. I half expected you not to show up," a cool voice said from behind him and Naruto whirled around before a bright grin lit up his features at the sight of the raven and he ignored the surprised look that crossed the male's face as he marched over and enveloped the lithe body in a bone-crushing hug. "Get off!" Sasuke hissed, pushing at the broad chest of the much stronger male and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit because Sasuke's resistance was practically non-existent.

"Sasuke…"

"I told you not to say my name," the raven ground out as he squirmed free of the tight grasp the blonde had on him and his fingers idly played with the ends of the scarf as if to provide some form of reassurance. There was silence and Naruto's happy expression fell as it once more dawned on him the situation and what had actually happened.

_It's your fault entirely._

"I asked you here to tell you that you won't have to worry about me anymore. You can be happy with Sakura and I've made sure no one thinks you're a faggot anymore, okay?" Sasuke said, his eyes trained on the ground and Naruto made a little choking sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide. "So, don't concern yourself with me anymore. I'll show you that I'll be just fine without you," Sasuke mumbled and as those words slipped past his lips, he looked up at Naruto and the blonde was shocked to see the tears that were spilling out of the dark orbs he had grown so used to.

"Sasuke—"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke bit out angrily as he furiously wiped away his tears before fixing Naruto with a watery glare. "This was your choice, not mine. If you ever need me, you know where to find me," Sasuke all but hissed and before Naruto could say anything, the raven was gone disappearing through the door of the rooftop and Naruto wanted to scream in anguish because dear god, what had he done?

He didn't go back to lunch, he didn't go to classes. Even as the day came to an end and he saw Sakura waiting by the entrance for him to show up so that they could go to the movies, Naruto didn't move. He stayed on the rooftop until the school was empty and it was then that he moved to the door to leave. The walk down to his locker was silent as he moved at a sluggish pace, his mind elsewhere as he let his body lead him on memory. This couldn't go on. It was killing him slowly from the inside and he knew it was killing Sasuke too.

"_Naruto, help!"_

_The sharp cry from the back of the school was enough to have the blonde running towards the noise. He was supposed to be waiting for his sixteen year old friend who had lost something and he was instructed to wait for a moment. However, a moment had turned into twenty minutes and Naruto had gone off to find his friend and that brought him to his current situation as he ran to the back of the school and came across a scene he had never wanted to see again._

_Sasuke was pinned against the school wall, pale body being forced into submission as an older man, a teacher no less, pounding in and out of Sasuke's body and his raven haired friend was sobbing, struggling against the male's hold, trying to get out of the strong grip, but it was useless._

_Without thinking of anything, Naruto grit his teeth and ran forward, barreling into the teacher to shove him off of Sasuke and his fists came in contact with the face of the adult male who he had pinned underneath him._

"_Sasuke, call the police!" Naruto grit out in between each punch and he could here Sasuke weakly scrambling for his phone before he was shakily talking into the phone, voice broken and weak. The teacher was now unconscious; the initial impact on the concrete having been enough to scramble his mind briefly and then the following punches had successfully knocked him out, though there was no serious damage done._

"_Naru," the soft whimper that came from behind him had Naruto getting off the man hurriedly, face scrunching up in distaste at the sight of the erect cock still hanging out of the man's pants. Turning around, Naruto moved over to Sasuke and quickly scooped the thinner male against his body, hugging him tightly._

"_Oh god, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's, brilliant blue eyes boring into twin gems of obsidian. "Are you okay?"_

"_Y-yeah, just shaken up, is all," Sasuke whispered, hugging Naruto back just as tightly, eyes squeezed firmly shut as he buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Sasuke's hands slipped around Naruto's back, clenching the back of his shirt and if it wasn't for the small trembling in the pale male's posture, Naruto would have been completely sold on the male's words that he was fine. It was five minutes later that the ambulance, cops, and firefighters showed up, all running to the back of the school and Naruto motioned the police to the man lying on the ground unconscious, trying to ignore how Sasuke shook harder as the paramedics began checking him up._

_The disgust was evident on the paramedics' faces as they looked at the man that lay unconscious before returning to Sasuke, trying to clean out his entrance, but Sasuke flinched away, clinging to Naruto tighter._

"_He seems to feel better around you. Can you clean him up?" One of the female paramedics asked him gently and Naruto nodded mutely, taking the damp cloth offered to him and slowly pulling both of them to the ground. Sasuke straddled his waist, gripping his shirt tightly as the blonde slowly spread the raven's legs slipping the cloth between the cheeks and trying to ignore Sasuke's whimpering._

"_Relax, it's okay… You know I won't hurt you," Naruto whispered softly into the raven's ear, letting his breath ghost upon it as he pressed the cloth against the quivering entrance, tightening his hold around Sasuke as the pale male lurched slightly, releasing a gasp of pain._

"_You promise?" Sasuke whimpered out, pulling back to look up at him weakly, hands pressing against Naruto's shoulders._

"_I promise…"_

The sound of metal crashing echoed through the hall as Naruto slammed his fists repeatedly against his locker in his anger, teeth gritted tightly, eyes clenched shut. Why did he have to do it? Sakura wasn't worth it. She could never be worth it.

"_I'll show you…"_

"He doesn't have to show me anything! Dammit!" Naruto banged his head against the locker, just waiting for the blow to knock him out or something. Anything would suffice as long as it got him away from the cruel reality of the situation.

"_This was your choice, not mine."_

"You can never be wrong when I want you to, can you?" Naruto whispered quietly as he slowly tugged his backpack onto his shoulder before shutting his locker softly, eyes downcast. He would have to live with the consequences of is choices. It was his choice. He had signed up for this when he decided to let Sasuke go. That was all Naruto could do. He had decided to be selfish for once. He had to deal with it now.

It had been a year since those days. Sakura and Naruto were still together, though they were an on and off couple. The reason behind that was that Sakura wasn't a very devoted girlfriend, admittedly. She went to a lot of parties without Naruto and the blonde would hear someone the next day talking about how good it felt to bed Sakura. The only reason Naruto didn't officially dump her was because he needed a distraction. Of course, he felt bad for using a person, regardless of how often they used him, so he still put his all into the relationship.

Not a day went by that Naruto didn't think about Sasuke. The raven had taken the last part of last year off because too many people continued to harass him now that he lacked the protection Naruto provided. The raven was back this year, though and he had apparently learned self-defense during the time he had been gone, so he could defend himself rather well. They hadn't talked since last year, though, and Sasuke had officially been classified as a loner.

Naruto's parents wondered what happened between him and Sasuke and constantly asked whenever they happened to see the raven on a random day. Naruto never answered. He didn't want to tell them. They didn't need to know. He could imagine the disappointed looks on their faces and honestly, Naruto was still disappointed in himself to this day.

Sasuke hadn't changed a bit, despite everything. The raven never looked at him nor did he acknowledge his presence, but Naruto knew he was the same. Every day, Sasuke would come to school in his usual attire of the school uniform with a hooded sweater on top and the red scarf Naruto had given him so long ago. It made the blonde happy to know that Sasuke still wore it, still thought of him, and still remembered that day.

He sat in class this year, his chin propped up on his hand, elbow resting on the table as he looked at his teacher as the male droned on about something Naruto most definitely didn't care about. It was January now and the roads were drowned in slush and the fields were covered with a heavy powdering of snow. It looked rather beautiful from indoors, but the weather outside was anything but. Sakura sat next to him, arms wrapped around his arm, clinging to him while she texted Ino on her phone beneath the surface of the table. Most students actually didn't get in trouble for having their phones out, so long as they actually knew what was going on.

Naruto had spent the last month coming to terms with something and now the wheels in his mind were turning, planning something that was a year overdue—something he should have done long ago had he been smart enough to notice. He had it all planned out. Gaze shifting out to the pink haired girl hanging off his arm with a soft smile, Naruto straightened as the bell rang. Slipping his arm out of her grasp, he stood up from his chair, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" Sakura asked as she bounced up and out of her seat, grabbing her bag as well in the process.

"Work," Naruto replied simply with a small shrug of his shoulders. Shooting her a smile, he made his way to the exit of the classroom.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura called out and the blonde halted in his steps, casting a glance back to look at her. "What are you working for?"

"Money," was the curt reply before he left, not wanting to waste time on an interrogation that would make him undeniably late for his new part-time job. His plan required money, money he had to earn on his own. He now had three part-time jobs his parents didn't know about and they had been going on since December.

Dragging his feet as he walked up the street to his house, Naruto thanked whatever deity existed for it being a Friday. Work had been a bear and Naruto simply wanted to sleep now. Trudging up the stairs after sending a tired greeting to his parents, Naruto flopped down on his bed, eyes already falling shut. The vibration from his phone stopped him from finding the blissful sleep he was so desperately seeking, however, and he grumbled to himself as he blindly answered the call, groaning into the phone to let the other person know he had answered.

"_Naruto, where are you? You're five minutes late for the party already!" _Sakura's shrill voice shocked the remnants of sleep from Naruto's mind and he sat up in bed.

"Hah, what party?" Naruto asked, slowly standing up because he apparently was supposed to be there and Sakura would let him have it tomorrow if he didn't show up.

"_The Valentine's Day party, you dumbass! Everyone is here with their boyfriends except me. Where are you?"_

At those words, Naruto sat down heavily onto the bed, sleep coming back to him at full force. He didn't want to go—he couldn't go. That wouldn't be fair for Sakura—for _him…_ "Sorry, I can't go. Hook up with some blonde guy on the street or something. I really can't make it. My bad, Sakura," Naruto mumbled, finishing it off with a yawn as he hung up the phone, feeling a bit bad, but knowing that there was nothing she could have said to drag him out there.

Flopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking of his plans for the next day, what he would have to do and such. Tomorrow was Friday, a day before Valentine's Day. The only reason that party was on Thursday was because some people were leaving Friday or on the actual Valentine's Day. It was a pretty hectic holiday in Naruto's opinion, but he liked it, nonetheless. His parents rather enjoyed being able to spend time together and if everything went well tomorrow—if luck was on his side tomorrow—they would be able to spend the holiday together once more without having to worry about Naruto intruding. He wanted a little sister, for God's sake.

Rolling onto his side, he unlocked his phone, looking at his background picture with a soft smile, looking at the red, white, and black decorating the screen and he brought the device to his lips, pressing a soft peck on the screen before locking it and laying it to the side. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, a small smile on his lips.

A few minutes later, Minato walked into his son's bedroom and headed for the bed, feel barely making a sound upon the polished wood. Looking at the sleeping face of his son, Minato smiled softly as he watched his son sleep. Moving carefully around the bed, he blinked slowly as he saw the items that lay upon the bedside table and he glanced at the picture lying there and his smile grew in size. Grinning like an idiot, an exact replica of Naruto's typical grin, Minato all but skipped out of the room to go report his findings to Kushina who he knew would be just as thrilled as him.

The next day came easily enough, though Naruto was just as nervous. His plan was to be put into motion today and he was about as nervous as you could get. His hands were clammy and he felt like he would vomit, but he knew he had to do it today. There was no backing out now. Grabbing his bag and things from his bedside table, he waved at his parents before exiting the house.

The walk to school was just as easy as the coming of the day and it helped to ease Naruto's mind, but not by much. Entering the school, he glanced around and was relieved to see that he didn't really stick out. A lot of guys were carrying bouquets of roses, though none of them, he knew, were as many as he had. Walking to his locker, he saw Sakura standing there already, looking ready to tear him a new one, but when her eyes landed on him, her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her lips as he neared. Naruto's eyes weren't on her.

The blonde smiled.

No response.

Well, that relieved his nervousness some—_not._ Stopping in front of Sakura, he pulled his hand away as she tried to grab the roses from his hand.

"Oh Naruto, you shouldn't have—"

"I didn't. You're in my way," Naruto stated simply, his eyes transfixed on the figure behind her who had now looked around at the statement.

"In your way to what, Naruto? I'm the only one here—" Sakura began, but Naruto cut her off again.

"Behind you," he answered, giving a slight inclination of his head to who he meant. Said person jerked slightly, looking up at him in surprise and Naruto felt little more whole just by having those eyes on him again, from feeling himself being sucked up into the dark depths of those eyes he adored.

"_Why are you looking at him again today?" Sakura plopped herself down in his lap, startling the blonde out of his "staring session"._

"_Looking at whom?" Naruto responded, automatically wrapping his arms around her waist, though it didn't feel right. It never felt right with her._

"_That fag, Naruto."_

"_Oh, him," Naruto responded, his gaze unconsciously shifting to look at the raven haired male who now sat at the front of the classroom where the teacher could keep an eye on him and make sure no one tried to hurt him again. _

"_Naruto," her tone was warning and the blonde snapped his gaze away from the familiar duck butt hairstyle._

"_I'm just wondering when someone's going to get him again," Naruto responded, hating how he had to lie, but he didn't want to hurt their relationship. They had finally gotten over another fight and he intended to keep things calm now._

"_Ah, I see. For a moment I was scared that you in love with him. Can you imagine that? It'd be horrible!" As Sakura continued to ramble on about this, Naruto found his gaze once more trailing over to the slender figure of his former best friend and his brow furrowed slightly._

_Him? In love with Sasuke? That couldn't actually be possible, right? But it had never hurt so badly to ditch a friend for a girl. Maybe…? Nah, he was reading too much into this._

It had taken a while, but Naruto had come to terms with his actual feelings and now he decided to act upon them. Seeing as Sakura seemed to not plan on moving, to frozen in shock, Naruto gently pushed her aside, still being far too kind a person to actually shove her, but not nice enough to wait for her to move on her own.

"Sasuke," he spoke, the name rolling of his tongue sort of awkwardly. It had been far too long since he had last said his name. Far too long since he had last seen Sasuke looking at him, _seeing him_.

"Naruto," Sasuke responded, his voice bewildered and his eyes were wide in shock, but Naruto pretended he didn't notice, like this was a normal conversation. After a few seconds of not saying anything and realizing words were definitely not his strong point in this situation, Naruto held out a small white envelope to the raven, the request plain in the action. Slender, pale fingers hesitantly took the letter, probably expecting it to explode and at the cautious look Sasuke sent him, his thoughts were confirmed and he gave one of his breathtaking smiles.

Sasuke read the letter slowly after having opened the letter just as slowly and Naruto swore the raven was doing this just to make him even more nervous. Sasuke didn't say anything for a good moment after he finished reading the letter, head bowed, and Naruto just looked at him, waiting for something, _anything._ Then, Sasuke slowly lifted his head and Naruto was taken aback by the small smile that slipped onto those lips, coupled with the slight glittering of unshed tears in those onyx orbs. Holding out the flowers, he inhaled deeply, holding his breath as he waited silently. Sasuke slowly reached out with slightly trembling fingers and took the flowers from Naruto.

"I made the greatest mistake in my life, Sasuke, when I chose someone else over you. I was dumb and blinded by my want for something that hadn't been attainable for me until that day. I think about it every day and feel the guilt every day and I know there's nothing I can do to make up for it. But, I want to try, because you're too great to give up and I'm not letting you go without a fight," Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper, his words meant for only Sasuke to hear and he slowly reached his hand out, fingers grazing lightly over the skin of a soft cheek and he smiled brightly as Sasuke leaned into his touch slightly. "I love you," he whispered softly, leaning close and when Sasuke didn't move away, he pressed his lips to the raven haired males gently.

It was a sweet kiss, no teeth, no tongue. It was just the simple press of lips against lips, soft and delicate, demanding, yet submissive all in one. It was perfect. Sasuke's lips were like two satin cushions and they moved so softly against his own. Naruto's hands gently gripped Sasuke's hips before he pulled back, shooting a smile at Sasuke who was sporting a rather adorable blush.

"Naruto!"

"I better not regret this," Sasuke murmured and Naruto grinned.

"I'll show you that you won't regret this, if you'll let me," he responded before swooping down and claiming pink lips in another kiss, just barely managing to catch Sasuke whispered 'I love you too'.

**Hey there, guys! So, I hope you enjoyed this story because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think about it! Drop a review if you can. It'll really make my day! Well, that's it, for now. Thank you!**


End file.
